This time of the year
by TimeLadySong
Summary: Haymitch Abernathy never celebrates Christmas. This year was no exception. What if a certain Ex-Capitol Lady comes along. Post-Mockingjay-Thing


**So, this one isn't good since I did it while I was bored. But I thought I'd share it with you anyway. :D Maybe some of you enjoy it anyway and leave a review, pleeeeaaaase. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe The Hunger Games and I don't want to make money with my stories. It's just 4 fun!**

* * *

Haymitch Abernathy never celebrates Christmas. This year was no exception. While Peeta, Katniss and their little daughter Amanda celebrated Christmas with Katniss' mother and Gale and his family, Haymitch stayed at home; with no decoration nor any other person. Why should he? As a child he didn't celebrate it so why even start now? Sure there were Katniss and the others but he would only ruin their Christmas with his mood.  
He was about to pour himself a glass of whiskey as he heard a knock on his door. 'What the hell?! I told them I wouldn't come so why the he..' His thought slipped away as he opened the door and saw a woman with honey blonde hair in front of him.

'This is definitely not Katniss!', he thought. At first, he didn't recognized her but the sapphire blue eyes told him who it was: Effie Trinket! "My god, Effie! What are you doing here?" Before she could answer he embraced her warmly. "Well, come in first. Don't want you to get you a cold, do we?"

~x~

After they sat down on the big sofa in his living room, Effie finally answered his question. "Peeta and Katniss invited me to their celebration," 'Of course they did', he thought. "And they told me you wouldn't be celebrating. So I decided to thankfully say no to their invitation and decided to surprise you. So I bet... Surprise." She ended, lifting her hands a bit, smiling at him and waiting for his reaction. And that was when he started laughing. She blushed a little, obviously being embarrassed. "It's not nice to laugh about someone who wanted to surprise you, Haymitch!" And there were the manners again and Haymitch realized he really missed that - in a strange kind of way. "Sorry, princess. It's just, no one's ever did something as nice as this to me and that was the first reaction going through my head. But I'm glad you came, really." He smiled at her softly. She couldn't help herself but smile, too, when she remembered another surprise she had. "Wait a moment", she said and rushed out of the room. After a minute she came back, holding a little gift in her hand. "Princess, I don't have a gift for you." But she shushed him by simply giving him the present. "It's not a big deal, just open it." He did as told and wrapped away the paper around it. He gasped slightly. In his hands laid a beautiful picture of Effie, Peeta, Katniss and himself, under it a well-known quote: 'we are a team'. "Effie, this is amazing. I... I dunno what to say. Thank you so much!" Haymitch hugged her again. She had to care about him, if she makes him such a great gift. She may not understand it but to him it meant a lot. It was the first present he ever got, keep that in mind! "It's nothing, really", she tried to explain but soon realized it wouldn't work. "I'm glad you like it." Of course he did. Most of all because he got it from her. During the rebellion and her capture he admitted to himself that he had feelings for her. Till that moment they hadn't changed. "I think I got to tell you something. Well, I know we haven't been well all the time but the rebellion made me realize life is too short. We better have to do things than just sit around and do nothing. What I actually try to tell you is... Hell, Effie I love you." He looked at her, now waiting for her reaction.

It happened so fast, Effie had no time to think about it. He, Haymitch Abernathy, just admitted he loved her! Every single cell in her screamed of joy; she, too, had feelings for him. For a long time, now, but never had the chance nor the courage to tell him. Now was her time! "Oh Haymitch! That's the best present you can give me: your love! I love you, too." She smiled bright not breaking the eye contact they had.

They were not sure who made the first step but now they were kissing passionately, showing each other that they meant their words. Haymitch decided himself that it was the best Christmas he ever had - and he would be excited to every following as long as he could spend it with his beloved Effie Trinket.

* * *

_That's it. Hope, some of you liked it. If so please leave a review and tell me what you think. What can I do better? What should I add? What should I leave? Just tell me, I don't bite since I'm not a Klingon. :)_


End file.
